Unseen Wounds
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Why dont my brothers belive me! I c-can clearly see the gashes and broken bones...but I dont think they can.
1. Pizza here Mike comes!

I OWN NOTHING OF TMNT ...NOTHING...AT ALL :'(

Key:

' ' - thoughts

Not really sure why I felt the need to put a key but... just in case!

Zzzzzz….zzzzzz…*stomach growls*…zz…*growls again*…z…."ugh" … "so hungry"… "Egh".

'Huh…man I hate when I wake up hungry! 'Thought Mike as he emerged from his bed and headed to the kitchen using all of his ninja stealth skills.

"Aw what!" He whispered.

'Really?! Nothing…nothing to eat …well actually a lot to eat but…not a pizza! I could have sworn I put leftover pizza in- ggrr Raph….dang it!'

Mikey frowned it was 3 in the morning and he was **NOT** going back to bed until he had some pizza!

He didn't want to wake one of his bro's up though…plus if he did they would probably either: A. yell at him (Raph) B. Lecture him (Leo) or C. Tell him all of the health facts of how you shouldn't wake up and eat food without digesting it properly before going to bed. (Donny) and he would never wake sensei up and ask it was both disrespectful and also his sensei would probably be a mix of all three of his bro.s on the subject.

He contemplated then decided heck with it, he would just go alone.

He was aware of the dangers of going alone he could be ambushed, but if he took his cell shell…it would be just as safe as having one of his bro.s with him…yep that sounds like a good excuse if he got caught!

'ON I GO!' He thought as he exited the lair with thoughts of delicious pizza ahead.

Or so he thought.

Short chapter? Yes, and im sorry alot has been going on latly but I am now back on track! WOO! I should be updating this story at a pretty good pase...i hope... anywho... hope you like so far!


	2. Poisoned

I DONT OWN EM!

I just noticed this but... I made the summary and title of this really funny sounding...sorry here to warn you...its not supposed to be... unless you somehow find it to be. Haha anywho...sorry bout that i suck at summeries and title naming! I am changing the title and summary tho.!

As he lifted up the manhole cover he couldn't help but grin a little, he was the one who discovered this manhole back when they were all just little turtle tots….why and how was HE the one who found it?

Because this manhole was conveniently placed in front of his all time favorite place… MARIOS **PIZZA** PLACE!

He quietly placed the cover back on and popped the collar on his jacket and also tipped his fedora down.

Before he even got to the door he turned around ,because he saw the bright red lettering making out CLOSED on the door sigh he sighed, 'Are you serious who isn't up at…*checks shell cell* 4 in the morning … they could make some business at this hour and by some I mean…me but still!

Man this is just great! Now what! I got to have some pizza!….

I guess I could go to north central bola- wait! Is that a….is that a pizza cart?!

Yes it is! IM SAVED!' Mikey grinned as he made his way to the cart.

He took in the features of the rickety looking thing as he walked towards it. The cart was black and white with messy handwriting stating simply: PIZZA. Never a good sign, plus the guy running it looked mean and had many scars, and it was 4 am! Even though Mike was happy that it helped in his favor he was still suspicious.

Yep, something was defiantly up but Mikey would worry about that later... after he got his personal pan pizza that the mean looking man made for him.

He thought for a minute.

It struck him odd how he made it ,he had to turn around for one part because the dude had some kind of secret ingredient, so he said, Mikey respected that though he never liked his bro.s watching him cook some of his select meals!

He happily gobbled up the rest of the pizza and stealthily made his way back to the man hole in the alley only about 7 blocks away…he didn't realize he had walked that far but oh well it was so totally worth it for his scrumptious piece of heaven! Although it did have a little bit of a funky taste, he excused it.

As he neared his alley back home he noticed a movement in the shadows just above him on the roof top he then spun around and caught an arrow.

'Well freakin great! A turtle can't even get a personal pan without any peace anymore!' thought Mike as he attacked the oncoming foot ,there was about 15 of them ,an easy fight if he didn't suddenly feel sick.

He swiftly dodged all the ninja stars that were all at once thrown at him.

Then dodged katanas, and, Bo staffs and butterfly swords he was quite impressed with himself well that was until he felt a prick on his arm he looked down to see a needle sticking out of his arm!

The lime green liquid quickly emptied he yanked it out and felt worse than after he ate the pizza he was too distracted with his sudden immense bout of pain to notice that a foot ninja coming down at him, Bo staff in hand ready to beat.

Mike finally noticed as the foot ninja was beginning the midair strike but it was too late Mikes wrist snapped hard he screamed ,feel to his knees and bit his lip he wouldn't show fear nor pain … not in front of these dudes anyway.

After that a couple more ninjas came and cut him up pretty good. By the time the beating was over Mike had tears in eyes ready to give in.

Surprisingly when he opened his eyes there was only one foot ninja there and he was face to face with him!

The ninja said simply, 'good luck with your wounds I have high doubt they will heal easily.' Then he darted away.

Mikey quickly lifted the manhole and climbed into the sewers 'Talk about weird what the shell did he mean?' thought mike as he held tightly onto his arm and wrapped his bandana around one of his worse wound.

As he entered the lair he went straight to Don's room he didn't want to disturb Don, but he knew he would get worse punishment for not telling him.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!' A groan then a scuffle of feet then the door opened revealing a dreary, half asleep Don.

As soon as he saw Mike he frowned irritated "Mikey what do _YOU_ want?"

Mike grimaced what was don's problem? Sure he would have normally been a little irritated- but then it made sense he had totally forgotten about the prank he pulled on his bro.s before he went to bed that night classic he need to buy more laxatives they had a amazingly hilarious outcome!

"Mikey I'm ganna shut this door in 3….2…-"

"Wait! Sorry- aahh" Mike winced his wrist was throbbing by now.

" Donny I went up to get some pizza and got ambushed I think one of those shred-head minions broke my wrist I cant move it at all!"

"What?! Ok ok get in here I need some more light and I don't think we want Raph to get woke up at this time of night" Said Don showing his concern fast.

"Actually it s morning-ah" Don looked more concerned

"Ok mike just lay your wrist flat on my desk." said Don swiping some blueprints and pencils clean off his desk.

"Ok...ah…aahh AH!...There whoo ….ouch!" Mikey yelped.

As Don looked at Mikey's wrist he frowned "Mikey is this some kind of joke?! IT's 4 in the freaking morning and you're already starting this again!"

"Wha?" Mike looked down at his wrist seeing the bone sticking out of place. He was utterly confused."B-but Don it really does hurt no joke!" Exclaimed Mike.

Don twisted his wrist and felt around just in case.

"OOOOWWW!" Said Mike yanking his wrist away protectively.

"Mike get out of my room! I can't believe you!" Don then pushed him out of his room and slammed the door.

'H-how did he not see the gashes and m-my wrist it's clearly….wait! That foot ninja had said something about it not healing so easily- oh shell…. Am I the only one that can see my wounds?! No it's not possible ill just get Raph eh- Leo! To look at it he'll have to see it!' Mike thought.

Mike then proceeded to Leo's room the same reaction from him as well except Mike practically got thrown out of Leo's room (he was a bit angrier than Don was).

With a sigh of defeat Mike retreated to his room why didn't his bro's believe him…'sensei would have to! Thought Mike.

'But I'll talk to him before practice in the morning!' He thought cheerfullyas he went to his room and wrapped some of his more major wounds he let the littler ones be 'there not even bleeding anymore no use in wasting band aids!'

With that he went to sleep with more ease than usual he then tried to open his eyes once more but couldn't he then felt dizzy and he panicked then he realized...

'I must have been running off pain and adrenaline so the drug from I'm guessing the pizza hadn't kicked in yet it has to be the pizza the other thing…the needle had that- that poison in it!"

With a small smile for actually figuring that out Mike succumbed to sleep.

Hope you like I will post again ethier tommorow or ! THX FOR READING! Please review!


	3. The Tiny Lie

The next time he woke up his wrist was throbbing, then he heard a certain red clad brother start beating on his door.

"Ugh…" He covered his self with his blanket hoping it would somehow provide a good force field from Raph.

"Go way Raph!" Mike tiredly yelled.

"Mike get yer butt out here! I swear I WILL break this door down!" Threatened Raph. Mikey then herd a crack of hinges and a slam 'Yep Raph is defiantly in my room now!' Thought Mikey.

"MIKE GET YER LAZY BUTT UP! You already missed morning training you're not ganna miss tonight's!"

"WHAT?! How long was I out?!"

"A shell of a long time ya stay up late or somthin?" Asked Raph.

"Well- forget it you wouldn't understand- aahh!"

"Mike? Mikey? Bro?" Said Raph, actually concerned.

"This headache it's really hurting…I was trying to get rid of it all day." Mike lied,well... it wasn't a _complete_ lie he did NEED pain medication his wrist was hurting SO FREAKIN' BAD!

"Mike! Ya shoulda told someone sooner so you would have not had to suffer all day!" …."Wow I sound like Leo! Egh I'm disgusted with myself now….alright I'll be back, ok?" Said Raph as he made his way to the kitchen.

Mike smiled at least Raph wasn't still mad about the whole prank last night ,course he**_ did_** break his door down.

When Raph came back he handed Mikey the glass of water and 2 pills.

"Thanks bro." Said Mikey after taking his pills and snuggling back in, careful of his wrist.

"No Problem bro see ya in a couple of hours." Said Raph smacking Mikey on the head, despite the fact Mikey told him had, had one.(As far as Raph new)!

Mikey then feel asleep his wrist already feeling slightly better.

When he woke up he felt much better, no pain at all either ….well… a little dull pain in his wrist but he sure as shell wasent ganna let that stop him from getting up.

He hopped up from his bed feeling a little dizzy from getting up to fast but went on anyway ,he saw all three of his bro's and his sensei all watching full house he smiled and jumped down from the balcony his sensei looked at him and smiled.

"Michelangelo it is good to see you up and about now. Has your headache subsided?"

"Yes sensei I feel great now!" Said Mike happy that he actually did!

"That's good." said Leo butting in "Do you want to come patrolling or do you want to find another excuse so you don't have to do anything at all today?!" Leo snapped.

"Leonardo your brother has had a legitimate excuse today he said he is feeling well therefore he shall go." Said Splinter in a flat tone.

Leo just frowned apologized to splinter about butting in and left with Don and Raph, Mikey caught up.

'Well this will be a fun trip to topside' Mike groaned in his head as he hurried after his three bro's.

Three hours later and still nothing the three terrapin brothers were now sitting on a old rusty water tower looking down over the city.

"So we ganna go back to the lair or what?" Asked Raph, he was pretty chessed ,usually they had at least one fight but tonight was just eerily quite.

"Yea I guess we better just head back early." Said Leo already making his way over to the fire escape.

All of the sudden there was a movement in the shadows and **BAM**! Just like that a shrunken was slicing its way towards Leo!

Luckily Leo spun around and caught it between his hands directly in front of his face.

"Finally some action!" Exclaimed Raph as he started twirling his Sais cockily in his hands.

There was a good 30 or so foot nothing the 4 brothers couldn't take on.

Although what the older brothers didn't notice was how Mike was getting more opponents than them.

In fact Mikey was cornered by about 15 foot ninja. He spun his nunchaku at an alarming speed and knocked about 7 foot out of the circle.

One of the ninja got a lucky shot and sliced a big gash into Mikey's thigh he cringed and feel down, it hurt so bad!He got a few slashes on his arms as he fell down.

He heard his bro's battle cries and knew they were going to help him, he quickly recovered and limped to a battle ready position.

He took about 5 more out ,the rest were all down thanks to his brothers.

Mike looked down at his thigh and grimaced, it looked pretty bad.

'Don is ganna go into crazy doctor mode when he see's my sliced up leg- oh yea apparently my bro's can't see my wounds! This sucks! No one believes me and I have to wrap myself up!'

Mike frowned and limped to his brothers.

His bro's caught on quick and gave him a curious look.

"Did you twist your ankle or something Mike?" Asked Don.

"No I got sliced by one of those whack bags swords." Mike knew they were most likely not going to believe him but it was worth a shot.

Don frowned and examined Mikey's leg. "Mikey if you honestly think that faking an injury is going to help your case your wrong!" Said Don jumping down from the building to the man hole cover just below.

Mike sighed and followed far behind, by the time he limped his way down and into the man hole his bro's where home, leaving him by himself.

'This sucks! How can they not see that my leg is messed up?! I mean I know it was in that stuff but….how? And why is it that no one at all believes me…oh well I guess I'll just ask sensei if he could help me maybe he could see my wounds in the spiritual world or something!

Yea that's what I'll do! Sensei can help me …. I hope. Cuz if not I'm screwed!'


	4. Final Fight Hour

So sorry for taking so long to update this! But here you are hope ya like it!

I. DO. NOT. OWN. T.M.N.T

As Mikey entered the lair he went straight to Master Splinter's room.

His leg throbbed and he could see blood streaming down his leg, his wrist was still bandaged but the bandaging had loosened tremendously and was just hanging by a safety pin, not to mention some pretty nasty cuts and gashes.

'I wonder if I should have wrapped those' he thought as he stopped in front of master splinters door.

As he had his hand on the Japanese style door about to slide it open. Mike sensed a presence behind him.

"What the!"

But before he could say anything more he was face to face with a shrunken, Mike caught the sharp flying object and threw it back.

He missed by a mile due to using his left hand, his whole right arm was out of maintenance at the moment, obviously.

Mike saw about 50 foot enter their lair, he frowned 'how the shell did they get past Don's security system?!'

Before Mike could think anymore of the subject a sword was thrown at him, it grazed his shoulder drawing a little blood. Mike gulped, 'That could have been way worse, gatta stay on my toes.' He thought as he ran towards the foot ninja.

"WHA!" Mike barley dodged the kunai that was thrown at him.

As he took down 3 foot 5 more replaced them, one of them got a lucky shot and stabbed Mike in the shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" Mike screamed griped his left shoulder and feel to his knees.

White hot pain made itself known in his shoulder blade, tears started to form in his eyes but he wasn't about to show weakness in front of these scum, so he got up and tried to ignore the pain the best he could.

As soon as he was back up the whole foot group attacked. Mikey was overwhelmed he had been fighting these whack bags for a good hour now yet there numbers still weren't weakening!

That's when he remembered… "HIY YA! WA CHA! WHA! Man where are my *DODGE* bros?! I am being attacked in my own *DODGE, PUNCH*home!"

As Mikey did a roundhouse kick on one of the foot ninja out of the corner of his eye he saw Raph punching away at his punching bag in the dojo.

'Finally' "RAPH A LITTLE HELP HERE BRO!" Mike shouted.

"Wha- Mike waddaya doin?" Asked Raph as he stepped out of the dojo and into their living room area.

Mike was surprised by this question, "Uh what do you think I'm doing! I'm getting attacked by our arch enemy in our own home bro! HELP! WHA! "*DODGE*

Seeing Raph's confused/chessed off face that's when Mikey realized that Raph couldn't see the foot ninja he sighed then as he swiftly dodged a blade or so he remembered what he had been doing before all this chaos.

"RAPH GET MASTER- WOW!- SPLINTER TELL HIM TO MEDITATE AND THAT I NEED HIS HELP IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!" Raph looked as confused as ever.

"Mikey if this is some sort of prank to make me look stupid-""I PROMISE ITS NOT! PLEASE HURRY I- huh!"

Mike could feel the cool metal blade penetrate his skin and make its way into his stomach.

"MIKEY!" Raph called, as Mikey feel to the ground with no sign of wound when really he was bleding profusly and looked awful.

Raph didn't know what to do his little bro was either playing a prank or something really bad was happening here and Raph _was _leaning towards the prank decision but when he heard Mikey's desperate plead's he decided against it.

"ALRIGHT MIKE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! IMMA GO GET SPLINTA'!" Yelled Raph.

By this time Don and Leo were both in the living room as well both had a look of confusion and horror.

"Raphael my son what is happening?" Asked Master Splinter as Raph quickly entered his little dojo style room.

"Masta Splinta somthin aint right wit Mikey he is bein attacked but there is no one there…. we can't see em! Only he can! He told me to get you to meditate to the spirit world I dont know what he really meant but I -"

Splinter's brow furrowed as he innturupted Raphs rant.

"My son gather you other brothers very quickly we must save Michelangelo."

"Hai Sensei." Said Raph as he was already making his way out of Splinter's room to the living room.

The site before him was one he never could have imagened.

Mikey was on the ground crouched against the couch, he also had his right hand placed on his stomach, he looked as if he were still trying to fight off the apperent foot ninja that was attaking him…. it looked like a battle he was soon to lose by the way he swung his nunchaku.

Don had his heat vition glasses on trying to see the ninja through heat signatures and Leo….he looked torn on what to do a sight Rapeal never thought he would see from thier fearless leader.

"DONNY YA AINT GANNA SEE EM LIKE THAT! C'MON GUYS SPLINTA' WANTS US IN HIS ROOM NOW HE KNOWS HOW TO DEAFET THE FOOT NINJA's THAT ARE FIGHTING MIKEY!"

Don and Leo nodded and ran to sensei's room.

"Okay sensei what do we do? We have to hurry whatever is attacking Mike has him cornered he is fighting a losing battle."Said Leo very anxious about his little brothers well being.

Master Splinter nodded then closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"My sons focus all your energy into saving Michelangelo. Take deep breaths and focus."

Cliff hanger much? Yea, but I promise ,no really,I PROMISE that I will update this by Thursday!


	5. Finally Saved

As promised! I just had to edit this soooo yea! here ya are! :D

DO NOT OWN TMNT!

The four concerned family members huddled in a circle and crisscrossed there legs.

Then all at once, their eyes closed, their frowns straightened out into focused faces and they slowly entered spirit state.

Master Splinter was first to enter he saw his sons start to appear as well, once they were all there he quickly told them to go to where Mikey was being attacked.

As everyone entered the living room area they saw something that made them stop in their tracks.

Mike was down on the ground with too many cuts to count, he looked deadly pale, and to top it all off there was a katana blade sticking out of his stomach and shoulder!

His eyes were barely open, he was glaring at the ninja in front of him with his foot on Mikey's already bleeding arm.

Then, in one swift motion, the ninja pulled the blade out of Mikey's stomach and shoulder.

Mikey gasped eyes wide open now; he stared with wide eyed horror as the foot ninja rose the weapons that he had pulled out of Mikey over Mikes head.

Mike quickly shut his eyes closed tight and waited for the searing pain to ensue but it never came ,for as soon as the ninja was about to give the last blow Leo had thrown a shrunken (with much force!) and hit the already bloody swords right out of the foot ninjas hand!

Mike heard the clang of metal and looked up, the foot ninja had no weapons and was backing away.

"Guys!" Mikey said weakly happy to see that his bro's could finally see everything he could and that his sensei and older bro's were here to save him as well.

Leo and the others shot towards the foot ninja that had just hurt their baby brother (and son) with anger.

While Raph took out the ninja that had almost stabbed Mikey Leo, Don and Sensei got the other 20 or so foot ninja that were left.

When they had taken all of the foot ninja down they all hurried over to Mike.

"Guys….thank…. shell!" Said Mikey feeling himself slipping down the wall that he had been leaning on.

He was about fully lying down now, he didn't mind but it was kinda freaking him out to start seeing his own blood form a little puddle beside him.

As his family started to form a circle around him Raph moved forward to help him sit back up but was cut short by a smack from Don.

"What?! He looks uncomfortable!" Said Raph.

"Raph we shouldn't move him tell we absolutely have to I don't want his wounds getting worse." Said Don in a doctor mode tone, Don then turned back to Mikey with concern on his face.

"Mikey how ya holding up?" Don knew it was a stupid question but he was sort of staling to make a little plan.

"Uh…well ok I guess."

Don could see it in Mike's eyes, he wasn't going to be conscious for long he was trying to fight it as they spoke!

"Master Splinter how are we going to get back to the real world?" Asked Don quickly forming a small simple plan in his head.

Don got no response Master Splinter just got up and wrote a symbol on the wall (like when they traveled to the battle nexus) and chanted an unknown chant to the turtles then a portal like door opened.

"My sons let us hurry and get Michelangelo to Donatello's lab."

Sensei then went through the portal as did Leo and Don, Raph bent down to Mikey's level.

"Mikey were comin just hold on k?"

"k-k Raphie hurry"

"On my way right now j-just hold on please!"

"I'll try." Said Mike weakly. Raph nodded and ran through the portal.

When they got back they all rushed to where they left Mikey in the spirit world.

He was still there but when they got to him he was breathing in shaky shallow breath's but he looked fine.

"Wow he really wasn't lying…I should have believed him!" Said Don. Raph and Leo looked down drowned with guilt as well.

"My sons has Michelangelo explained why we cannot see his wounds?"

"Well… he would have but…" Don shyed away to ashamed to tell.

"Sensei every time he tried to tell or show us we just figured it was a prank and…shooed him away." Leo looked away ashamed as well.

Master Splinter sighed. "Very well I will see what I have for this poison they gave him."

What master Splinter had said caught the others attention.

"Sensei how'd ya know he got poisoned?" Asked Raph.

"I have seen this kind of work done by the foot before. I shall go make the antidote my sons will you please go place Michelangelo in the lab?"

"Hai Sensei." The three brothers said together.

With that Master Splinter quickly walked to his room to gather all the right herbs for the cure.

While the three older brothers placed Mikey on a blanket and lifted him all the way to the bed in the lab.

"Donny why'd did we have to do this? I could have easily just carried him here!" Said Raph irritated at the slow pace they were making.

"Yea, but did you see his condition?! I want to be extra careful."

"Ok, ok whatever." Said Raph getting more infuriated as the argument went on.

When they finally got Mikey on the bed Leo was about to put a heavy blanket on Mikey when Don said, "Not yet Leo when Master Splinter gives him the antidote all…ALL of his injures will appear all together as soon as they do I will have to work fast ,he sounds really bad right now." Said Don quieting down so they could hear the shakily and uneven breaths.

5 min.s of awkward silence later Master Splinter came in with a small cup of strong smelling tea in it.

As Don and Leo got Mikey to drink it he quickly came to with a cough then passed out once more and with that all of his injures appeared slowly.

Leo, Raph and Don gasped Mikey's injures somehow looked worse than before!

Splinter bowed his head then said "I will be back with some pain killing tea."

"Wait Sensei why can't we give him morphine or a pain killing I.V.?" Don asked shakily.

"My son for now we must give Michelangelo more natural treatments, then as the poison wears off completely you may give him the I.V." Master Splinter replied calmly.

"Ok sensei." Don said.

With that Master Splinter rushed to the kitchen to whip up the herb concoction.

Don then went into doctor mode ordering to Leo and Raph to get things like gauze, blood bags, and many other things.

As Leo and Raph rushed around to get all of the items Don asked for, Don hooked Mike up to a heart monitor and a blood bag drip.

He then proceeded to wrap ALL of Mikey's cuts and gashes Don was appauld with himself 'I can't believe I didn't believe him!'

"I'm so, so, so sorry Mike!"Don said as he cleaned and wrapped one of Mike's worse gashes it was one in his thigh, don felt really bad because this was one of the wounds Mikey had told him aboutafter the fight topside.

After that he moved on to casting all of Mike's broken bones and fractures.

He casted the badly Broken wrist and also wrapped a nice tight bandage around Mikes torso due to his broken ribs and the HUGE gash in his stomach.

Don also got Mikey's shoulder wrapped tight.

Master Splinter came in a few minutes after Don was done and gave Mikey the tea painkiller.

Later, after everyone calmed down, Don gave the statues report on Mike's condition.

"He has a broken wrist and 3 broken ribs. He has Major gashes on his thigh, shoulder and stomach. He also has several minor and some major cuts. He also has a minor concussion. He is sick from infection…he didn't bandage any of his minor cuts." Don said sadly.

His fever is going down thanks to Sensei's herbal medicine. He should wake up in the next couple of hours though.

As he got his last sentence out Don started to break down and cry his older brothers enveloped him in a hug.

Sensei smiled warmly at how the older sibling reacted.

"My sons go get some rest I will wake you up in 2 hours you have my word."

The three older brothers were hesitant but did realize they were very tired and then said together "Hai sensei."

Surely enough in 2 hours Master Splinter got them up, as soon as he did they went down to the lab, sensei went to go meditate.

An hour after they woke up Mikey came to, Raph was in the room at the time. "Hey guys! He's comin to!" Called Raph.

Leo and Don came rushing in. "Mike?" Asked Don as Mikey's eyes fluttered.

"Wha-"Mike started coughing. Leo quickly got a glass of water and helped Mike get it down.

"What- what happened?" Asked Mike.

"Mikey were so sorry! We found you in the spirit world with sensei's help in meditating you were telling the truth and we didn't believe you were so SO sorry ,right guys?" Said Leo.

"Yes extremely." Said Don.

"Very much bro." Said Raph.

"Don't sweat it guys. I forgive you…I also don't blame you I pulled one too many pranks on you guys ….kinda reminds me of the boy who cried wolf in this case I guess it would be the turtle who- ranting sorry. Heh heh."

"No no! ... Thank you for forgiving us Mikey." Said Don.

"Uh….Your welcome?" The 4 brothers laughed.

"So where's Master Splinter?" Said Mikey asked.

"Aw man we forgot to tell-"Here my son." Said Sensei coming up to Mike.

"I am glad you have all made up." Said Sensei.

Mike smiled, "It was no sweat Sensei!"

"My son what put you in this situation in the first place?" Splinter asked with a touch of curiosity in his voice.

"Well…" Mike then told them about the whole late night pizza incident.

By the end of his story they all nodded and understood.

Each of his older brothers secretly swore to destroy the foot ninjas that dared messed with their baby bro.

"Well my son I am glad to see you recovering well." Said sensei with a warm smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Splinter smiled, in a way he was glad and wasn't that it was Mike that was in this situation.

He was of course horrified and furious that this happened to his youngest son, but also knew that Mikey handled forget and forgetting the best and he also thought Mike learned a lesson about pranking as well.

(2 weeks later)

"MIKEY!" All three of Mike's older Brothers were wearing pink bandanas and were covered in purple glitter paint.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed as he was being chased.

Splinter over heard and rolled his eyes…'well….he didn't change from the incident that's good….although I could have gone with him learning a life lesson. He thought as he meditated

"Kids." He said smiling.

!THE END!

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me! plz! Didnt want to make this ending TO sappy so I tried to keep it light.


End file.
